


Talk To Me

by ChartreuseFae



Series: Orange Candy [9]
Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1728302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChartreuseFae/pseuds/ChartreuseFae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kazuraba Kouta and his various phone calls to the people he knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Received Calls (GrapeOrange)

**Author's Note : This was based on my experience, haha. Once I threw my phone into a pavement because I was so annoyed. And it broke, badly, haha. Oh well.**   
  
**Writing Mitsuzane nowadays are really a challenge for me, as his personality is getting more villainous on each episodes. But that doesn't stop my love for him, it's just watching his story is really painful.. This fanfic was miraculously written because I really want to write some GrapeOrange, although it breaks my heart even before I write it....**   
  
**The setting of this short fanfic is maybe some times after Mai had slapped him. Boy that scene really broke Micchy so much..**

* * *

  
  
Falling apart. Everything between them had already falling apart.  
  
Why was everything falling apart like this? He wasn't trying to be a savior. He only wanted to protect Mai and Kouta. He only wanted their happiness and well-being. He suppressed his emotions and wore the mask of ignorance as best as he could only for them. But all was futile. Kouta was definitely surged into his own demise, as he slipped like water before Mitsuzane even had a chance to grasp him. And why Mai decided to sided with him? He thought Mai would understand him, but he was wrong.   
  
His brother also sided with Kouta too, and he felt disgusted at how his brother praised that dark-haired man, saying that he gave him a new hope. Takatora would never try to understand him, his brother was always thinking of him like an innocent, pure child that needed constant protections, but Mitsuzane was nowhere near that ideal image.    
  
His ear could hear a distant rumbles as everything inside him cluttered. The damp air didn't flinched him at all, as he walked towards nowhere. Where was he now? Why did he feel as if he had no place to go back? Droplets began to fall on the pavement and his Gaim hoodie. His phone rang, and he lazily checked the caller ID. It was Kouta.  
  
He was about to neglect the call, but then Kouta would just keep contacting him. And that would be annoying.  
  
"Hello, Micchy?"  
  
"Kouta-san." That came out quite harsh, but he tried not to sound irritated. Emotions after all, was possible to be fully controlled, but it heavily depended on the human.  
  
"Uhm.. Are you busy?" This was rare for Kouta to be this quiet.   
  
"Not really."  
  
"Oh, okay.. Uhm, I just want a quick word though.."  
  
Oh good. Now he began to say something straightforwardly. What a great progress. "What is it?"  
  
"Look, I know what happened today was.. Crazy, of some sort.. But I'm.. I'm not angry or anything. In fact, I'm.. I'm sorry."  
  
Mitsuzane could only answered him with silence. Sometimes this was what he hated about Kouta. He said things and doing things that nobody could understand. Kouta meant no harm, but unfortunately he was unaware of the danger that he invoked. Like this time.  
  
Nobody would have a mind to disturb Kureshima Mitsuzane, especially the people who knew his identity.  
  
"Micchy?" Look at that innocent tone. Oblivious to the grudges Mitsuzane held to him. The best thing that Kouta should did was staying away from him. Away from this city. Away from this life.  
  
"Kouta-san." His words once again thrived to performed the splendid acts, just like he usually did."What are you saying? I'm perfectly fine. It's just that I was getting stressed from my study. I haven't sleep well last night. So maybe that's why I snapped. I'm sorry Kouta-san."  
  
"No, Micchy, I'm the one who should be sorry. I was stupid sometimes. You're one of the brightest person I know. So I know you're angry not without a reason. I'm sorry if I'm failed to understand you."  
  
"Kouta-san.." Even at this point, Kouta still regarded him as his friend. And from his words, it was unlikely to be unchanged very soon.  
  
That was why he was trying so hard to keep this secret from him in the first place. Because Kouta was too kind. Because he was too naive. Because he didn't deserved to be in misery.  
  
"Thank you, Kouta-san."  
  
They said their goodbye. And Mitsuzane threw his phone as hard as he could into the concrete. And stepped on it until he was satisfied. Until his vision was blurry as his eyes leaked the tears.  
  
Then his eyes gazed towards the Yggdrasill tower. Mitsuzane had to eliminate Kouta from this war. Either Kouta backed off, or he killed him. Whichever way convenient. He held his white knuckles as he burned the resolution inside his head.  
  



	2. Missed Calls (BananaOrange)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surely Kouta had better things to do than worrying over nothing.

**Author's Note : Yeah, I know, this pairing is just so hhngggh.. And seeing their magazine scans are really not healthy for me. It's as if I'm looking at pre-wedding photos or something.. And me couldn't stop staring and giggling at my screen. Get a room for this two, please :3**

* * *

  
  
Sometimes Kaito was unable to sleep right away, especially on a night like this. A night where the peacefulness failed to calm his nerves, as his mind went back into the Helheim and the Overlords. He fiddled with his Lockseeds while thinking about the next strategy he would use to fight them.  
  
So far, he had survived the fights although he had to work harder if he wanted to get stronger. He had to carefully divided the time to attack and the time to rest. He was still a normal human without the Driver after all.  
  
But suddenly his phone vibrated and he was lying if he didn't get a jolt. He was currently severed his ties with the normal world, but apparently it didn't say so. Who the hell called him at this time and at this hour? Was it Zack or Peco?  
  
As he reached the phone, the blinking screen ceased. The other party seemed to cancel his call. Kaito was confused at the behavior of the unknown caller. Missed calls were never his favorite thing. Might as well tried to phone back, since the numbers looked pretty normal.  
  
The brown-haired man waited after a few rings, only to find a surprising voice.  
  
"Uh. Hi, um, Kaito?"  
  
"Kazuraba Kouta?" His sharp eyes winced, as he wondered what did the shorter man was thinking about. Calling him like this during midnight. Plus Kaito was sure he never gave Kouta his numbers. He simply didn't feel the need to make an acquaitance with him. "How did you get my number?"  
  
"Uh.. From Peco.. A-anyway! I'm sorry to call you! I didn't mean to! I accidentally touch the green button--"  
  
"And why do you ask for my number?" He wouldn't hold his irritation anymore. This man was always getting on his nerves for being so careless.  
  
"I thought.. If we have each other's number, it will be easier to help? I mean, we're fighting on the same side, aren't we?"  
  
"Who said that we're on the same side? I never asked for your help."  
  
"Kaito.." Desperation was apparent on his voice. The dark-haired man was always like an open book, it was easy to tell what was inside his head. From their first battle, the other man always seemed to try to befriend him, for reasons unknown to Kaito. He could only thought of Kouta as his eternal rival.  
  
"You're implying that I might need help. Well, good news for you : I don't need one. So stay away from me and stop persuading me to be your friend."  
  
"But Kaito! If you got hurt, someone might be very sad.."  
  
"That's none of your concern."  
  
"..I'll be very sad, though." The brown-haired man sighed. This was one of the reason he tried to distanced himself from Kouta. The dark-haired man still naively believed that everyone who fought along with him could be called comrades. Kouta spared so many feelings for many people who didn't actually deserved his kindness. And he still couldn't understand that Kaito wasn't fighting for justice, he fought because he wanted to get stronger. That naivety was also the cause of why Kouta still couldn't detect a traitor from his circle of friends.  
  
Kaito wanted to tell all of this thing to the dark-haired man, but he didn't feel like ranting in the middle of the night. It was exhausting, and who could guarantee that this man would finally opened his eyes to the harsh reality?  
  
He softened his voice. "Listen, Kazuraba. I can take care of myself. I'm still alive, aren't I?"  
  
From the silence he received, he knew Kouta was still mingled in his worries. "And it's not likely that we're not going to meet. Battles happened everywhere."  
  
Finally the other answered him, with an unmistakably raspy voice."Yeah.. You're right.."  
  
The man with the long coat relieved internally. "See you next time. Probably."  
  
"Sure.. Call me if you need me, okay?"  
  
His phone's screen was out again as he put it in his pocket. That was not what he had expected when he received a call from the man he called his rival. But somehow the brown-haired man felt better after that unintentional call. Kazuraba Kouta was a fool, but his meddlings held good intentions. Kaito proceeded to watch the moonless night as he held his yellow Lockseed up, eager to start another battle with a new determination.


	3. Wrong Numbers (MelonOrange)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kouta was meant to call Micchy, but guess who answered him back.

**Author's Note : Finally, FINALLY, I can write MelonOrange. I'm waiting for soooo long to write them but I couldn't get any idea because of BananaOrange..**  
  
 **I was thinking, what about if Micchy's phone number and Takatora's number are quite the same, only different in the last numbers? And Kouta tried to phoned Micchy but dialed the wrong number and ends up reaching Takatora? I ended up with the fluffiest fanfic from all three, haha..**  
  


* * *

  
  
All these new data about Helheim were overloading his desk. Stacks of papers waited to be read, but Takatora was at his limit. He hadn't went home for two days and it seemed he will be spending the night at his office again. Because the sun's position currently told him that another day was about to pass.  
  
As he was about to read another paper, his smartphone rang. And as usuall, he checked the caller's ID, but the numbers were not familiar. Who was the one that called him now? His numbers were known only to several people, like his brother and Ryoma. Other than them, he let his secretary took the phones for him. He decided to take the call, maybe it was just one of another businessman who dared to directly phoned him like this.  
  
"Ah, hello Micchy! This is Kouta! I forgot to bring my phone so--"  
  
Kouta? There weren't many people he knew that bore the name Kouta. And his voice seemed familiar.. The tall man decided to answer back, out of courtesy.  
  
"Are you Kazuraba Kouta?"  
  
The other man gasped, and from the voice Takatora could tell the other suddenly became wary of him. "W-what? You're not Micchy! Who are you? Why do you know my name? What have you done to him?"  
  
Takatora chuckled, surprised at how worrysome Kouta was. "I'm afraid you have mistaken me from your friend. This is Takatora speaking."  
  
"T-Takatora? Is this really Takatora? Takatora from Helheim?"  
  
"I am." He seemed to calm down and Takatora could hear the younger man sighed in relief and laughing nervously. "I never thought that I will get a phone call from you this way."  
  
"Yeah, me too.. I'm sorry to disturb you, though. I was going to call my friend, but I forgot my phone. And I just vaguely remember his numbers.. It's just that this was an emergency.."  
  
Takatora couldn't help but reacted immediately, an instant frown dawn on his stern face. "Emergency? Are you fighting the Invess again?"  
  
"Eh? N-no! No! It's not an emergency like that! I'm just confused at choosing a present for a friend. I just wanna know what girls like as presents nowadays."  
  
Somehow that brought his calmness back, but it changed into a mild curiosity."Are you picking a gift for your girlfriend?"  
  
"Ahaha, no~ she's only a close friend of mine, I often think of her as my sister. And I really want to give her something special. Because she's always helping me out."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Oh well.. Since I don't know my friend's exact number, might as well asking for your advice.. Which is better, giving a hat or a couple of bracelets? Oh! Oh, wait, I found a cute necklace too.. Or should I give her a scarf? Damn, this is really confusing!"  
  
Just for how long Takatora never had a domestic conversations like this? It felt like a century ago, when the danger of the invading forest was still unknown. When his life was centered around his complete family. When he was still an amateur at deciding his dreams. Even he didn't held a conversations like this with Mitsuzane nowadays.  
  
Kazuraba Kouta had once again changed Takatora's opinion about him. The shorter man talked to him in such a very carefree way, as if they had known each other for a long time. He even felt that positive attitude spread into him.  
  
Maybe next time, he would try calling his brother like this, not just asking about his brother's whereabouts, nor a confirmation of wether Takatora was going home or not. He forgot how reassuring that there were friends or families that you could call during hard times. And maybe someday Takatora would considered to call Kouta his new friend, if the other man didn't mind.  
  
"Takatora?"  
  
"Ah, I'm sorry, I.. I just gave a thought about your choices."  
  
"Ahaha, okay.. So what do you think?"  
  
"I think your choices are good, just pick one from those four. If you search for another alternatives, you might never finish searching."  
  
"Oh wow, that's a really cool thinking! Okay then! Thanks for helping me, Takatora!"  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
With that, Takatora closed his conversation with the Gaim user. His eyes gazes into the horizon as the sunset approached the city. He couldn't help the blooming smile as he sipped another cup of coffee.


	4. Voice Mail (WalnutOrange)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it was better to leave it to fate.

**Author's Note : WARNING!! CHEEZYNESS OVERLOAD!! Yes, this fanfic is full of sugar.. I don't understand why I'm not getting diabetes yet..**

* * *

 

Zack kept his gaze on a specific name on his contact lists. His face went a shade deeper by just reading his name, and he palmed his forehead again. What was the matter with him? This kind of thing really shouldn't happen again on his current age.  
  
He knew he was supposed to be calm and composed as how a leader should be (or else Kaito wouldn't leave the team into his hands), but this was another genre of problem. It could cost him sanity.  
  
His tall body slumped on the white chair while his hand tightly held his phone. Everybody already went home, which was quite a bad thing. There was no one to distract him and his brain cleverly trapped him in this trouble.  
  
First of all, because it's Kouta. Recently their relationship was getting better, but lately Zack wanted to go further than that. Second, did he already tell you because it's Kouta? Zack knew he frequently called Kouta but most of it were emergency calls about Inves attacks. Would it be strange if he suddenly called him for other reason?  
  
Okay, the tall man knew he might just overthinking about it too much. He knew Kouta would never resent people without a cause, heck he never knew if there was any person that he could truly hate. He took a breath and pushed Kouta's numbers.  
  
It rang a few times, but apparently Kouta wasn't picking up his phone. Huh. Maybe he was busy. After the tone diminished, an electric voice asked him if he wanted to leave a voice mail. But Zack wasn't really ready for that.  
  
"Kouta.. This is Zack.. And uhmm.. Ne-never mind! I'll talk to you later.. It's not really important anyway.."  
  
His thumb pressed the button to end his message, only to found himself dumbfounded to what he just did. God, could he cancel that stupid voice mail?  
  
But after a while, his smartphone rang back and it was Kouta. He panicked, and was about to cancel the call. But wouldn't it be weird if he just left a voice mail and rejected it? Ready or not, he chose to leave it to fate..  
  
"Hi, Zack! Sorry I wasn't answering, it's my kitchen duty today.."  
  
"Uh.. Am I disturbing you or something? I could call you later." _And hoping that you'll forget that I promised to call again.._  
  
"No, it's fine! I'm finished anyway.. So, what's up? It isn't about Inves, isn't it?"  
  
"N-no, haha."  
  
"That's good! I'll have trouble if Nee-chan knows that I go out at this hour.. So? Watcha wanna talk about?  
  
"I.. I don't know, I'm just feeling like dropping a line.."  
  
The shorter man snorted, laughing heartily. That laugh, the one that melted his heart, the thing that made all of his effort to fight was worth it.  
  
"Yeah, we fought waaay too many times. Talking like this sometimes is nice. What are you doing anyway?"  
  
"Huh?" _Thinking about you_."N-nothing. I'm still on the garage."  
  
"With Peco?"  
  
"No, he was home already, I think. I'm just about to go home too."  
  
"I see. Okay, take care on your way back." Then he heard a smooch-like sound on his phone that almost made him fell from his chair.  
  
"K-Kouta?! What the-"  
  
"Ahahah, just a good-luck kiss on for your safe journey back."  
  
 _Damn it, Kouta._ "Thank you.. I guess..?"  
  
"See ya tomorrow, Zack."  
  
After that, the tall man kneeled and praised whoever God that made him pressed the dial button.  


 


End file.
